Under The Stars
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: *CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UP!!!* When Hermione sees him on the Hogwarts Express, coming back to Hogwarts, is she in love with Oliver Wood? And what will happen to them in a world where Voldemort threatens? Hermione/Oliver
1. In The Train's Compartment

This is a Hermione/Oliver (Wood) story, with some ideas from IcyAngel12 and G*Ness. However, the main idea is mine, and the story will loosely follow IcyAngel12s' plot for Wood & Granger, but _loosely_ is the key word! So, without further ado, please enjoy… Under The Stars!

****

Under The Stars

Hermione Granger opened the door to the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express, hoping it was empty. Harry and Ron behind her were discussing _something_ regarding Quidditch, but Hermione's eyes were immediately drawn to the young man sitting on one of the velvet seats.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly from the door, "I know it's not common for anyone except students to ride the Hogwarts Express, so who are you? My name's Hermione Granger, by the way?"

The man turned to face her, and Hermione's eyes grew large. This was Oliver Wood, but not as she remembered him. He had grown handsome; his muscles had grown more defined, his face had become open and smiling. And his eyes were chocolate brown, almost the same color as hers, and they were making her heart beat at twice its normal speed.

"Oh! I'm Oliver Wood; going to be your new flight instructor, as well as Quidditch referee. I'll probably also be playing for Puddlemere United, but only when it doesn't interfere with teaching. And my, Hermione, you've gotten as pretty as you are smart!" 

And it was true. The summer before this one, Mrs. Weasley had insisted on giving her a makeover at Gladrags, as well as helping Hermione select fashionable wizardring clothes. She had grown taller, the top of her head coming up to Ron's nose, and her hair, cut to a more suitable shoulder length, and had calmed down, framing her face without becoming obnoxiously bushy. Currently, she was wearing an off-the-shoulder aqua robe, tied tightly about her waist with a large black sash. Her hair was in a messy French twist, with a few loose tendrils framing her face. Though Hermione had gotten glasses, they seemed to add an air of wisdom to her, as well as emphasizing her long-lashed brown eyes.

"I suppose so… Harry, Ron and I were looking for a compartment. Would this one be all right?" she asked, noting that Harry and Ron were still debating animatedly, oblivious to her feelings.

"Of course! It'd be nice to find out how well Gryffindor's doing in Quidditch! But, if you'd like, I could explain the game to you. Yes, I saw you roll your eyes!" His eyes sparkled as he said this, and his smile made Hermione blush, a great contrast to her robes.

So she sat, letting the babble of Quidditch talk wash over her, and absorbing Oliver's explanation open doors into worlds of danger, excitement, broomsticks, and, most importantly, where he led her to marvels that deepened her sudden feelings for him, and made her wonder if she really was as mentally competent as she had led herself to believe.

°

The train stopped suddenly, and Hermione realized that she had fallen asleep. And when she realized that her head rested on Oliver Wood's lap, all thought came rushing back. Quickly she lifted her head, but not before she felt a note being thrust into her hand.

Stuffing it into her pocket, she was happy to note that Harry, Ron and Oliver were still waiting for her, and joining them, they made their way to the platform.

It was crowded, cold, and wet as always. Hermione ran to the coach, trying to forget that Hagrid was not there to greet her as usual. He had been killed at the end of last year, in an attempt of Voldemort's to overtake the Forbidden Forest. Harry, with some help from Ron and Hermione, had stopped him, but the cost was Hagrid's life. 

Finding herself in a carriage with the same people that had shared the Hogwarts Express compartment, she deemed it all right to read the note.

__

Hermione-

I need to talk to you; it's important but I only need a minute. How about near the oak near the Lake, after the Feast?

Oliver

Deciding that what he was going to say would indeed be important, she nodded, blushing. Harry and Ron, still debating about Quidditch, didn't notice a thing, but Oliver simply smiled.

°

The food was good, Hermione thought. So good, in fact, that she had to restrain herself from eating too much. She had appreciated the Sorting Hat's song, as well as Professor Dumbledore's speech, and the food was wonderful, but she wanted to see Oliver. He sat at the staff table, not really part of the conversation, but added remarks to the conversation between Professor Sinistra and Professor McGonagall a few times. But somehow, he, too, seemed eager for the feast to be over, and looked several times in Hermione's direction. Finally, muttering some excuse to Harry and Ron, who were _still_ arguing over something regarding Quidditch, a debate which now involved all of the Gryffindor 7th years, she left the Great Hall, hoping that Professor Dumbledore would not need the Head Girl for anything while she was gone.

She had only waited a minute when Oliver found her under the oak. "Hermione, I want to tell you some things, so listen a minute, all right? I came back to help protect Hogwarts, almost as a spy. I warn you of this, because… Because… Erm…"

"Because, you feel special when you see me? Like I have a spark, which you can't explain, but which you know is there? And you don't know if it's just some sort of little crush, but you want to find out if I feel the same? That's how I feel, Oliver!"

She couldn't see his eyes, but she desperately hoped that they were smiling.

Yes, I'm forcing you into a cliffhanger, ain't I? I hope you like this; it's fast for me to write, so you'll get more chapters faster, and such. And Hermione/Oliver romances are fun to write… J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, by the way! Chapter Two is coming soon!

Rosie Sinistra

Please review!


	2. In Dark Corridors, We Find Truth

Well, this doesn't end in cliffhanger, at least, not a big one! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Exactly," he whispered, leaning against the oak. "And I don't know if it's against the rules; you're seventeen, aren't you? Then it shouldn't be against the rules to do this…"

And leaning forward, he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Oliver, I just want you to know, that I wasn't lying. I really _do_ feel that way about you, and well… I don't care if caring for you might tarnish my reputation. Remember in my third year, when no one could see me over my stack of books? I never want to be like that again; I want to have _fun_." And saying this, she pressed her mouth gently to his, for an instant, an instant where she melted and her mind became clear: She loved him. 

Then she turned around and walked back to Hogwarts.

°

The feast was just ending when she entered, and Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to come to the front, where Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Head Boy, was standing. She ran to stand next to him, cursing herself for forgetting to put her badge on.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Justin exclaimed, his smile wide.

"Please, prefects, take the first years to their Common Rooms! And remember, detentions to _any_ prefect who leads the students the wrong way. Seriously! So, anyway, we hope you enjoy learning more magic!" Hermione added, feeling distinctly stupid at this rather generic statement.

She had dated Justin for awhile last year; he had given her the first French kiss of her life. But in March, whatever she had seen in him had somehow faded. It didn't help that he had followed her around for the rest of the year, giving her puppy-eyed looks. Lavender had thought her a fool, but Parvati had somehow understood Hermione. Of course, Hermione helped both of them in Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy, but they were kind to her, helping her with makeup, boys, and other social things Hermione had never before considered.

The hand on her shoulder made her look to see Justin almost leering at her. "Hermione, you've grown even prettier!"

"I have?" she replied, trying to think of a way to get away quickly.

"Yes you have! I love you, Hermione, damn it! I'm going insane without you!" And he pulled her to him, obviously attempting to make her kiss him, when he stopped, remembering that there were still students in the Great Hall.

"You idiot! How _dare_ you even begin to tarnish my reputation? I do not love you; I love someone else! You make my feelings utterly worthless by acting upon animalistic _instincts_, and you expect me to still love you? I despise you!"

And with that, she strode out of the Great Hall, head held high, and bumped into Oliver.

°

"I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore, Hermione," he told her, pulling her into a dark corridor and putting his arms around her waist. "He seemed a bit distracted, talking about some tarts, but he seemed to say it was all right. But if you don't want to, then, then I accept that. It's your decision."

"Oh Oliver," she whispered, turning her face up to kiss him, "Yes!"

And, kissing soundly, neither noticed the other two who had found this corridor the perfect place for lip contact.

°

Lavender and Parvati didn't believe her when she told them. They went on about how handsome he was, and how nice he had been to everyone, but they kept warning her about his great obsession with Quidditch.

"He loves the game more than any person, Hermione! I'd be warned; he might only want some eye candy to cling to him and get him a promotion!" Lavender whispered, turning out the light.

And, as Hermione thought about it, he never had told her _why_ he loved her, but he had explained Quidditch to her, and gone through the trouble to ask Professor Dumbledore about a relationship with her, and he had even asked her again… And didn't that show that he cared for her? Justin had never done that; he'd assumed that she wanted the same things as he wanted: Kisses, passion, a companion…

Drifting off to sleep, Hermione made a mental note to ask Oliver two questions tomorrow: How he was spying on Voldemort, and why he loved her. And then she fell into a contented, dreamless sleep.

There ends Chapter Two! I'm having fun writing this; I know I'm getting detailed, but I really wanna develop Hermione's character, explain this rather fast-paced relationship, and make it rather realistic. And, to thank my reviewers:

****

JSUChic: I'm glad you liked it! Hermione/Oliver romances are almost as fun to write as they are to read, by the way! Thanks for the comment on my writing; this is done without a BETA reader to insure speed, so I'm trying to be careful… And peace to you as well!

****

Oliver's Chick: This was a flame. I respect that you don't think Oliver would fall in love with Hermione; you are entitled to the opinion that Ron/Hermione is better. I am a Harry/Hermione shipper myself, but please, I like constructive crit., but flames are annoying and unnecessary!

Thanks for reading; please review!

****


	3. Questions for Professor Wood

Yes, I'm back! Enjoy!

****

Questions for Professor Wood

The next morning Hermione woke an hour earlier than usual, quickly took a shower, applied her usual minimal makeup, put on some school robes and her Head Girl badge, put her hair into a ponytail, and, taking her books, exited the Common Room, hoping to have an early breakfast.

Oliver was sitting at the staff table, alone, with a broomstick in hand. He hadn't seen her, but Hermione could see his face, and was almost taken aback. His eyes were so _sad_. He had laughed when talking to Harry, Ron and her on the Hogwarts Express; he had seemed so happy last night. But now his large brown eyes looked despondent, and the edges of his mouth were turned downward. More than anything, Hermione wanted to put her arms around him, kiss him soundly, and tell him that the world would be all right.

This would've been a good plan, except for two things: Voldemort's attacks were growing ever more frequent, and Professor Flitwick was just sitting down at the table, his feet dangling.

Hermione then settled for the next best idea: She walked quickly to where Oliver was sitting, and tapping him on the shoulder, said, "Professor Wood, I have some questions for you. Could you possibly answer them, say, in the library?"

After a moment, in which Oliver saw with surprise that it was Hermione asking this, and that she was smiling, he replied, "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch, all right?"

°

Having grabbed some toast, she was beginning to eat it in the stands when Oliver flew up to where she was sitting.

"You had questions?" he asked, smiling as brightly as on the Hogwarts Express, somehow still revealing the ghost of the sad young man she had seen eating.

"Two, actually. One, why do you love me? To be your eye candy at Quidditch games? Because I'm Harry Potter's friend, once his girlfriend? Because I'm probably the only witch not obsessed with Quidditch, or because I'm the 'cleverest witch in my year?' Why?" she asked, finishing the toast and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, because from the first moment I saw you, you were graceful, poised, kind, wonderful, clever, and just _you_. As you said last night, you had that spark, which I couldn't put my finger on, but loved at once and needed. I needed it so badly, Hermione, that I am willing to risk losing this job at Hogwarts for a kiss from you. I need it so badly that if I had one picture of you; I would make a shrine for it and become its devoted priest. I feel almost as if I've found that One Girl, and I've never really felt like this with every girl I've dated. I love you Hermione, because you are yourself, and she is the most marvelous girl I have ever met!"

Rather breathless with this, Hermione answered her own question. "And now you're probably wondering why I love you, right? If someone had asked me last week if I believed in love at first sight, I would have said no; it goes against all logic. But then I saw _you_, and I was in love. I remembered you at Quidditch games; your fanaticism, but you're kinder, braver, more loving, more handsome. And when you were at breakfast a little while ago, you looked so sad that all I wanted to do was make you smile and be happy all the time! I love you much too much, probably, but I love you!"

"Oh Hermione… I warn you, I've become an Auror; I cannot guarantee that I will stay alive even after this year. And to lose what I have just found… But I'm not a secure person to love. I… I love you, Hermione."

Twining her fingers in his short hair, she kissed him. And in their joy, there was consent. And it was good.

°

Herbology was Hermione's first class that day. Professor Sprout's usual cheeriness welcomed her like one of Mrs. Weasley's embraces. Happily, she was paired with Justin. However, Hannah Abbot was assigned to help her harvest the Daggerweed pods, and Hannah's chatter was mind-numbing.

"And how handsome Oli- I mean, Professor Wood, is! Of course, I'm faithful to Ernie, but what a wonderful replacement for Madame Hooch! I daresay it's an improvement…"

And on and on she went like this. Hermione only barely restrained herself from throwing the blade-sharp pods at her. Didn't Hannah know that Madame Hooch had been raped by a Death Eater before being killed with a knife? Of course, Hermione loved Oliver, but Madame Hooch was a heroine! Strongly reminded of one of the fantasy books of her childhood, she let the chatter wash over her. Harry and Ron had been partnered together, she thought wistfully; my luck for the day must be over…

°

At lunch, to her surprise, Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table, talking to Harry and Ron. Hermione guessed that the conversation was about Quidditch, but when she noticed their hushed tones and worried expressions, she deemed that they were talking about Voldemort. Sitting down next to Oliver (which made Hannah Abbot seethe with jealousy at the Hufflepuff table), she asked what was wrong.

"Oliver's going spying in two weeks; we're trying to figure out if we need to cover for him in any way here," Harry explained, not turning his face up. "Any suggestions?"

"Say he's ill? Wait, Professor Lupin used that 3rd year; I doubt it would really work again… That he has a game? And he needs to come early for practices?" she suggested, her mind feeling blank.

"Dumbledore had something figured out, I think, but he hasn't told me much, so I'd like to have a ready excuse… And don't worry, Hermione! Professor Dumbledore assured me that I'll simply be patrolling the Forbidden Forest for three days, and he gave me a long list of protection spells to use! Smile, love; remember what you said this morning?"

And Hermione smiled, but, for some reason, she couldn't shake a dark feeling from her shoulders.

°

This chapter was utter mush! Or fluff, whichever you prefer… But I did have fun writing it, as well as writing about Hannah Abbot. I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but I will have fun writing it, believe me!

And, now, to the reviewers:

****

Kate Lynn- You don't use a BETA?!? I'm very impressed… Oh, and did you know that I'm a teenage philosophy nut? Yes, it's sad but true… 

****

noodle jelly- I shall carry on; this is much too fun to write!

****

Mione- Yes, the kissed. And guess what? They're gonna kiss more!

****

Moony!- Part of the reason it was fast paced was 'cause Oliver's working for Dumbledore… Kinda a wartime relationship-thingy…

****

WritingGirl387- They are? It is? I reviewed both your fics, btw! Continue working @ 'em?

Please review!


	4. Healing Charms, Kisses, and Quibbling

Sorry it took me so long to update, but please enjoy the chapter!

****

Healing Charms, Kisses, and Quibbling

For the next two days, Hermione spent nearly every free moment in the library, looking for a protection spell that Professor Dumbledore hadn't already found. Oliver accompanied her, but, knowing it would only annoy her, didn't protest. Instead, he would stroke her hair or back lightly, whispering occasionally about how much he appreciated this help.

Finally, when Hermione was sure that every protection spell invented was on the list, she looked up at Oliver, smiling mischievously. "You know, I haven't kissed you in a long while... And I finished all of my classwork... I wonder, shall we meet at the oak again?"

This was said as she rose from her seat, stretching and leaning into Oliver's outstretched arms.

"Well, dear, it's nearly midnight; rather late, don't you think? I have a surprise planned for you tomorrow. But as I'm rather chivalrous, I'll content you."

And, embracing her, he pressed his mouth to hers. As the kiss grew more passionate, she was glad that they had chosen to sit at a dark table, behind bookshelves.

°

Hermione _had_ done her classwork; if nothing else, the teachers felt that it was even better than the year before. However, Professor Sprout had noticed a change, and mentioned it to Professor Sinistra at lunch the next day. "Miss Granger seems rather besotted with someone; I wonder who it is? She's had all the typical signs: Smiling at everyone who's come her way, _including_ Hannah, seeming aloft, and doing much better in her work, though she doesn't always seem like her mind is with me. Why, I could swear I saw her in class yesterday, murmuring while were pruning the Paradise Flower, "He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! But who could the lucky man be?"

"I've seen her with Oliver Wood in the evenings a lot. They were in the library for a few days, and I've seen them meet at an oak at times. And he walked her to class the first day back… But it's all right, isn't it? She's seventeen, after all! And he's close enough to her age that no one could quibble, right?"

"Actually, my dear professors, they _could_ quibble," Professor Dumbledore offered, having caught up to them, "In fact, were it not some other time, I myself would be one of the quibblers. But, when Voldemort is on the brink of taking over all Light magic in the world, who would care? And if they have some children, who would complain that they are enlarging our race? Hermione has much to lose this year; Oliver will be one of her only comforts."

If only they knew…

°

A week later, Hermione was in Charms class, practicing Cooling Charms, when she heard sudden giggles and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Oliver bending down to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Wha…" she began to ask, but was soon interrupted.

"Professor Flitwick, one of the first-years has fallen from their brooms, and I am aware that Hermione is learning Healing Charms. I'm very sorry to bother you, but this would be a rather practical lesson that she wouldn't be getting soon. I know she's learned this the necessary Charms; could you please excuse her for the rest of the class?" he asked, grasping Hermione's hand. She was startled to find that it was cold and clammy. She knew that Oliver had been working hard for this class, which was his first, but she didn't know he was so nervous to teach children how to fly! Somehow overcome with sadness for him, Hermione looked at Professor Flitwick pleadingly.

"May I, Professor? Parvati can tell you that I've mastered the Cooling Charm, and I know some Healing Charms that would work perfectly, I think. Please?"

Somehow, Hermione had charm enough to win a yes, and she left the room cautiously, not wanting to seem eager to be alone with Oliver. But as soon as they had turned a corner, Oliver put his arms around her, burying his head in her hair.

"Oliver, what's wrong? I'll bet you were smashing at the class today; it wasn't your fault that that 1st year fell off of her broom! Neville did that in _my_ first flying class, and it wasn't anything Madame Hooch had ever done! Everyone will love you, as I do? Besides, why aren't you asking Madame Pomfrey?"

"If she finds out I made a mistake… But she already knows, anyway. The child, Melinda Green, is in the Hospital Wing. I think she has a broken rib, but I don't know the extent of internal damage… I hope she's all right. Madame Pomfrey is sure you can heal her, or she wouldn't have let me come and get you."

"Oliver, at the risk of hurting Melinda only a little bit more, I want to tell you that I'm positive you did an excellent job." And, saying so, she kissed him softly, quickly, and then ran to the Hospital Wing, where she knew she was needed.

°

This *might* be a cliffhanger… In your reviews, please tell me if you want to see Melinda healed, because doing that scene's debatable… And now you know why Dumbledore isn't interfering! I kinda pictured Oliver as the type to want to be perfect in whatever he has to do, especially when it regards Quidditch, so that explains his behavior! I forgot to write about the surprise! In your reviews, please tell me if you want to see it as well!

I have a long weekend ahead of me, but I have to work on a Future Problem Solvers scenario, due Tuesday, so _maybe_ I'll get Chapter Five out. I hope so, at least…

And now, for the reviewers…

Thank you all for reviewing!!!

****

G*Ness- I'm so happy that you reviewed, and that you liked it! Hannah Abbot was rather fun to write, and I for some reason like to write about prissy characters… As for the "she couldn't shake the dark feeling from her shoulders", that'll be important when the fic gets into the month of October. I'm really happy that you liked it. Oh, and H/O forever!

****

crambo_girl- Well, they kissed… I hate to tell you, but I am now against saying the word "smooch". Well, actually, that's just me, and it says why in my blog, http://www.livejournal.com/users/~harrypotternut . But there was more snogging (kissing) in this chapter, ne? And more to come! And Ernie will probably not be super-jealous. Hannah might plot some sort of little revenge or something, so be warned!

****

RaspberrieSundae- New obsession? I have plenty of those, including the facial hair in Fiddler on the Roof… Rather long story, that… But I will try to make Justin somewhat less scummy. But Hermione needed an old love-interest (though Harry was one of those, if you read between the lines), and I could sorta work with him well… I have written more; art thou happy? I certainly hope so!

****

ducky-doll- You will die if you don't find out what happens? Interesting. Well, I give you the rights to the sequel, that is, if I just tie the whole thing into an epilogue. But I'm certainly planning to finish; you'll stay alive, or so I hope! Your fanfics are also very good; I'm just too lazy to finish reading them! But I love 'em!

****

Piea- Thanks! (Wow, I didn't babble replying to this review!)

****

Moony!- Can you ever get enough good mush? No? I thought it! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks again, and please review!

Rosie Sinistra

****


	5. I Could Never Be A Quidditch Wife

I know it took a while, but please enjoy and remember to review!

****

I Could Never Be A Quidditch Wife

The night before Oliver was supposed to leave to patrol the Forbidden Forest, he and Hermione strolled the grounds, hand in hand. Thankfully, it was a Friday, and Hermione had the next two days for homework.

"Oliver, are you sure you'll be all right? I would die if… if something happened, you know. And you still haven't given me your surprise! And, and if we ever finish this stupid war…"

"If we ever finish the stupid war? My, Hermione, you're as verbose as ever!"

Hermione, blushing in the pale moonlight, finished in a whisper, "If we ever finish this awful, dreadful, evil, horrid, _stupid_ war, I want to marry you."

"Hermione Wood… It has promise. But tell me, love, would you really want to be a Quidditch wife? Goggled at by the media, constantly being asked questions of your husband? Knowing that beautiful girls throw themselves at him almost daily?" he asked, hugging her close and beginning to kiss her neck.

"Have you ever thought about another girl since you've been with me? No? Then why should I worry? I've been told I'm beautiful, but I love you. I'm willing to risk, but I need you so badly… I want to have your children, to see you first thing in the morning, even to brush my teeth with you. And I could never be a Quidditch wife; I will be my own person, and who knows? Maybe they'll trail you asking questions about _me_! But I love you all too much to lose you!" she replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I'll be all right; I promise!" he replied, smiling.

°

__

Dear Hermione, read the note that she found under her pillow the next morning,

_I've gone to the Forbidden Forest, but don't worry; I'll be back on Monday night. I'll even sneak into your dorm and kiss you good night, all right? I warned you earlier that I was to have missions, and one is coming in October. I would have told you about it earlier, but couldn't bear to make you so upset. You will find a ring in this envelope with a blue stone. As long as I am safe, it will remain blue. However, if it turns red, I am in danger, and if it turns green, I am dead. But don't worry, I will soon see your smiling face, and lean contentedly in your arms. I love you._

Oliver

°

Harry and Ron noticed a change in Hermione that weekend; she had grown quiet, and her face grew steadily paler. They barely had a chance to talk to her, for she buried herself into her homework. 

"Hermione," Harry suggested on Saturday afternoon, "Ron and I are going for a walk on the grounds. Will you come with us?"

"I don't know; I have this star-chart due Tuesday…" she replied wearily, not looking up from her parchment.

"Don't worry; you can always do it Monday night, Hermione!" Ron added, quickly taking her quill away. "You haven't seen the sun all day; you've got horrid bags under your eyes!"

"I do? Fine, I'll go with you, but only a short walk, okay?" Hermione replied, trying to snatch her quill back.

"Anywhere you'd like to walk?" Harry asked, chuckling quietly at his friends.

"Near the Forbidden Forest," she replied, looking at the ring on her hand, its stone a glowing blue.

"Oh, Hermione's in _love_," Ron said suggestively, leading her to the portrait hole.

"Ron… just shut up, all right?" she said rather angrily, hurrying through the portrait hole before anyone saw her red face.

"Seriously, Ron," she added after all three were safely out of earshot of all Gryffindors, "I could be ridiculed all over Hogwarts if certain people got word of Oliver and me! Professor Dumbledore is all right with this, but what if Snape finds out? He can convince the Slytherins at least that I'm in the wrong, and do you remember all the Rita Skeeter business? Do you know how horrid it would be for Oliver, especially? So, please, I beg you, say _nothing_ when anyone can hear us!"

And with that rather solemn thought in mind, the three discussed Quidditch for the rest of their walk, the cool September air adding color to their cheeks.

°

On Monday night, Hermione decided to stay awake and wait for Oliver. Having decided to keep her relationship more secret than before, she had not told Lavender or Parvati this, and at midnight both were snoring softly. She, meanwhile, was furiously studying for her Arithmancy test, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach that told her Oliver might never get to kiss her goodnight.

But then, just before she decided that she knew everything she'd need to know for the test, she felt lips pressing softly onto her forehead. "Oliver! You're back!" she whispered, throwing her arms around him and pressing her mouth to his.

After kissing her for a good while, he pulled away and replied, "Yes, Hermione-love, I am."

°

Did ya like it? Mush, but explaining mush. I'm thinking the next chapter will be out in a week, so read some good fics until then! May I suggest Ophiuchus Ascending, one of my own fics? It's one of my best, and it's only gotten two reviews, which is odd… Anyway, to thank the reviewers:

****

G*Ness- Thanks for reviewing again! Well, that goes for everyone, but still… And I have some sort of thing for writing about Professor Sinistra. I like my portrayal of her in Ophiuchus Ascending much better than here, but eh… H/O snogging is tres fun to write, ne?

****

anastacy- It was? I feel all snazzy and stuff; thanks!

****

LonelyTurtle- I'm sorry to make you wait; I hope you think this chapter is also great! Wow, that rhymed… And don't worry, all of my friends and I get really hyper, so I'm not scared! ;)

****

mandy weasley- Thank you! I hope you continue to read!

****

Moony- Yes, Oliver's kawaiiness comes from his obsessive tendencies, don't you agree? Is this update soon enough? You're my most faithful reviewer; thank you so much!!!

****

jen20069- Did you see my reviews? I hope you liked them as much as I liked yours! I also hope you got my email!

****

IcyAngel12- Please don't commit suicide! I love your story too much! It is gonna get popular? Shocked, I am… Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

Cinder- You do? I might write a counterpart with Oliver on his missions; I'm not sure yet, though, way too busy…

****

JediPrincess- Having lots of ships is cool! Myself, I support *every* Hermione/someone ship, and some that I've created myself… ;) Thank you; I really liked Remember Me, as Tom/Ginny is another one of my favorite ships! 

****

plastic knife- Thank you! I have to read the second and third chapters of your story; I've been way too busy lately!

Thank you everyone! Please review; the next chapter should be up in about a week, or maybe less!

Rosie Sinistra


	6. In the Shade of the Oak

Please note that this chapter has a rather strong PG-13 rating, so if you'd rather not read it (it's not a lemon, though, don't worry!), you could email me for a quick summary. And now, please enjoy!

****

In the Shade of the Oak

It was early October, and a fall chill was in the air, but as the sunsets were extraordinarily beautiful, no one complained much. Hermione had taken to finishing her homework as early as possible, so as to take evening walks with Oliver. Voldemort had attacked part of Oxford a week ago, and the teachers were all giving practical lessons, and little homework was given out.

Hermione was studying in the Common Room when Oliver burst in, a strange look on his face. Seeing that he looked about to hug her, she pulled him towards the girls' dormitories, and up the stairs to her own dorm.

"I… Nevermind, Hermione…" he whispered, beginning to kiss her again.

Responding to the kiss, she twined her hands in his hair, and fell into his kiss, but there was something _different_. Oliver seemed so sad and despairing; she knew he was going on some sort of errand, a mission, for Dumbledore, but he had been confident about the last one; what could be so bad now?

°

On this day, the seventh of October, Oliver pulled Hermione into the shade of that familiar oak tree, and embraced her. After a moment, Hermione realized that he was crying, his silent tears wetting her scalp.

"Oliver," she whispered, pulling away, looking straight into his sad brown eyes, "What in the world is wrong?"

What could be so horrible to bring her strong young man to tears?

"I'm leaving in three days… On a spying mission…" he whispered, cupping her face in his hands, "Oh, Hermione, my love, I am going to spy on the Ministry Officials; remember Macnair? The Ministry is becoming corrupted; the Minister himself is close to becoming a Death Eater! If the Dark Lord finds out, I don't want to know what could happen… I can't bear to lose you; I sound so childish, but…"

"Oh," she whispered, trying hard to keep tears at bay, "You _must_ live, Oliver! You will; you're too wonderful to die! I've wanted to wait, like my parents've always told me, and such, but…" And she began to slowly undo his robe's buttons.

"Hermione, are you _sure_? That you want to make love here, now? What if you get stuck with my child? And what if I die on this mission? How would you take care of a baby?" he asks, nonetheless beginning to take off her robes.

"I am sure. My parents have always told me to wait for my first time, until that special someone comes along. You're that 'special someone'; this is my first time. If I bear your child, what better thing in remembrance of you? I love you, Oliver!"

And the two became one in the shadow of the oak tree where they had first confessed their love for eachother. And it was good.

°

_Dear Hermione,_ this letter read,

_Professor Dumbledore has asked me to leave earlier than we expected; I had only been asleep an hour when he asked me to leave before three in the morning. I want to tell you that I in no way regret what we did last night: It was my first time as well, and I will treasure the memory for this week that I must be away from your beautiful face. If I die, which I am praying will not happen for many, many years, remember that I love you. I will always love you; death could never do us part, Hermione._

Oliver

°

Yes, this was one short chapter… I really couldn't continue it, though, and have the impact I wanted. Yesh, there's sex. But I kinda liked that point from IcyAngel12's story, so it's in there. Is she going to have a baby? You'll just have to find out! XD I'll hopefully have the next chapter up over the weekend. Now, to thank the reviewers:

****

G*Ness- Thank you! And thanks for reviewing Ophiuchus Ascending! I can't wait for your Chapter Four to come out! J 

****

Moony- Gracias! A happy dance? Too cute!

****

ducky-doll- Here's another chapter! How can you write your fic so fast, and still keep it so good? Tell me your secret, I implore you! A fave fic? I feel spiffy!

****

magik**princess- Thanks! Sorry that I haven't reviewed your fic yet; I've been lazy and trying to do extra schoolwork. But I *will* read it sometime; I'm sure I'll love it!

****

Cinder- I'm glad you liked the ring. At first I thought it was kinda cheesy, but I want Hermione to have *some* means of security. Danke!

Please remember to review; the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!

Rosie Sinistra


	7. When Head and Heart Disagree

All right, so it wasn't posted over the weekend… But it's here now, and a pretty good chapter, if I may say so myself! A lot of mixed media, and a rather evil-sounding Lavender Brown. Why not stop for a minute and read?

****

When Head and Heart Disagree

__

Dear Astaerel,

Oliver is gone for two weeks on some mission! I sound so stupid, don't I? And selfish; I know he's going to help bring the Ministry to the Light side again, but why does he have to leave me? But then, he couldn't exactly chain me to his belt as he duels with random Death Eaters, could he? I suppose this isn't a time to joke. 

And why does he have to leave just after we've made love for the first time; the first time in our_ lives? I sound like a three-year-old who has lost her blankie, but I feel so horrid. What if he dies? I managed to put a ward on him before he left, but it'll rather narrowly last two weeks, and only blocks the hexes that I already know. Which, though Oliver, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hagrid dispute, isn't reliable. You-Know-Who seems to be constantly making up new hexes; Professor Dumbledore only barely knew some of the ones he used at Oxford. I suppose that I am stupid, but wisest is she who knows that she knows nothing, eh? I've read _Sophie's World_ a few too many times…Truly, though, Harry and Ron are always the ones off on adventures; in our second year, I was Petrified, in fifth year, I was taking that extra course in Mythology, and I feel as if I'll be left behind. Granted, this is probably just some sort of depression, or worry for Oliver, and the rest of the world, for that matter. But who can say? I'll try and write more soon, the note under my pillow this morning has put my head into a muddle, and time may heal all wounds and clear all muddled heads, eh?_

_Hermione_

°

"Hermione, why such the long face?" the dark-haired girl asked, pinning her long braid to her head. This being a weekend, Parvati Patil was dressed to kill, her revealing dark blue and silver robes showing off her figure, her face, and made boys drool as they walked past her in the halls.

"It's…it's Oliver," Hermione whispered, staring at her tightly clasped hands, "He's gone on so-some sort o-of mission f-for Dumbledore." The girl was barely able to keep tears back; the effort was flushing her cheeks, contrasting sharply with her grayish-pale face.

"He has? Poor Hermione; I didn't know you were still going out with Oliver! But…" Here she was cut off, for Hermione had fainted, falling forward off of her bed.

"Poor, dear Hermione," she murmured, laying the girl gently on her four-poster, "Why the Sages, when she _finally_ gets away from her stack of books, does she fall in love with one of Dumbledore's dashing men? She's so sweet; why was she cursed with having so little fun?"

That Saturday was greeted with a newly thoughtful Parvati Patil, but then, when the wizardring world depends on the Boy who Lived for its survival, is that so surprising?

°

__

She'll be worried about me. Why does she have to be so caring, so wonderful? Harry and Ron said she was pining for me last time, and that was only three days! Poor girl, she's been so independent for all these years… Though it could've just been a front, all that bossiness, to hide that she had a heart of mush for anyone who was decent enough to see it. I _couldn't see it at first. Thank Agrippa that she was looking for an empty compartment…_

Dumbledore said I could send some owls, though. And this isn't too bad; I got to finish my night in the Leaky Cauldron. If only this interview with Fudge will go easily; if only he puts me in a department that's not too bad. Arthur Weasley's would be perfect, really safe. He could probably get messages to Hermione, tell her not to worry for me…

°

"Miss Granger!" Professor Snape's sharp voice broke through her daymare, of Oliver, dead, in her arms, "Where has your head been? You were supposed to add only _two_ faerie's wings to this potion; you've added at least eight! Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Hermione!" Lavender whispered from the cauldron next to her, "What is wrong with you? You _know_ Snape looks for any damn excuse to take points from Gryffindor; why do you let him?"

"Why in the world does it matter?" she replied in a solemn whisper, for it was Tuesday, and it was eleven days before Oliver would return, if he returned at all… But the ring was still blue, and her heart was still in some sort of ease.

°

The rest of Oliver's time away will be covered in the next chapter, I think… The second set of italics is from Oliver's POV, in case it was confusing. And no, Lavender isn't that evil all the time, I think. I'm running out of things to say, but expect the next chapter over the weekend, but sooner, if at all possible… And now, to thank the reviewers!

****

mandy weasley- Thanks! And the ring is back; I hope its appearance tickles your fancy!

****

G*Ness- Nope, probably won't kill of Oliver. Unless I do an AU ficlet. You'll see why soon enough… ;) I'm not wanting to give *anything* away, eh? Your Chapter 4 was really snazzy, btw. I've forgotten to review, tho!

****

cinder- You can't? Everyone says this; I'll try and write as fast as I can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!

****

plastic knife- Do you love this fic as much as I love the concept of pie squared? (Rather inside joke…) Did this chapter meet your expectations?

****

Snowdiamond- She should? ::takes this into consideration:: You'll find out in about three or four chapters, I think. Yesh, I'm forcing you to be patient, and I know I'm evil! XD I read your fic; forgot if I reviewed it, but it was funnie!

****

michee- I hate to sound stupid, but what jealousy? Regarding Hannah, you mean? Maybe I should bring that back into play… And another who wants 'em to have a child? Interesting! I'm glad you love it; review whenever you can!

Please remember to review, and also, to read Sophie's World by Jostein Gaarder! It's one of my favorite books (tied with Lord of the Rings for favorite, actually), and Hermione obviously loves it, so why not give it a chance? And why not review? ;)

~ Rosie Sinistra


	8. Singing Songs of Love

After probably the longest hiatus I've taken writing this, here's a longish chapter for you to enjoy!

****

Singing Songs of Love

"When I look into your eyes,

Your love is there for me…"

-It's All Too Much, The Beatles

°

Hermione was in the Common Room, absentmindedly playing a game of chess with Ron, who was obviously winning, when Harry burst in.

"Hermione," he said softly, his eyes shining with concern for his friend, "It's for you, probably from Oliver."

It had been a week and three days since he'd left, and Hermione hadn't heard a thing from him. She'd taken off the ring, for she was often distracted from her schoolwork when she wore it.

__

Dear Miss Granger,

We greatly regret to inform you that Mr. Oliver Wood was found, injured, in Diagon Alley. He is currently in the Weasley Home for Healing in Diagon Alley, where, according to Dr. Penelope Weasley, he is unconscious, but improving. He asks for you in his state; we thought it best to inform you of his condition. Enclosed is a Portkey for 9:00 PM tonight; you have Professor Dumbledore's permission to leave.

Thank you,

Dr. Percy Weasley

Hermione ran out of the room, clutching the necklace that had fallen from the envelope, and up the stairs to her dormitory.

°

Parvati was sitting on her bed, writing a love letter to Draco Malfoy, when Hermione entered, her face pale.

"Hermione, what in the world is wrong?" she asked, as the girl ran to the adjoining bathroom, where she began to vomit. Finally, she collapsed to the floor, a necklace still clutched tightly in her hands.

"What _is it_?" Parvati demanded still, catching her just before her head hit the cold marble floor.

After a quarter of an hour, her eyes finally opened, their chocolate brown startlingly dark in her ghostly pale face, and she struggled from Parvati's now-limp hold on her.

"Hermione, what is the matter? First you get a letter, then you run off, then you get sick and collapse, and now you're running off! Tell me what's going on, or I'll take you straight to Madame Pomfrey!" Parvati led the girl to a chair in the dormitory as she said this, fighting Hermione's protests to be let go of immediately.

"Parvati, shut up and tell me what time it is! I am not your child; I am the Head Girl, for crying out loud! This letter has shocked me, that's all. Will you let me go now, and please tell me the time?" Hermione said, managing to hide the necklace in her pocket.

"It's 6:30; you've been out cold for fifteen minutes! Hermione, you look horrible; do you want to pass your N.E.W.T.s? Come on, let me take you to Madame Pomfrey; I'm sure Harry and Ron will want to know where you are, at the very least."

But Hermione's face was buried in her hands, and sobs were now racking her body. "Parvati, why should they care? Do you know how little they've talked to me; how they only talk to the other boys in our year? Have you noticed how much I've talked to Oliver this year, and how much I've begun to speak to you? But do they care? No, I'm just Hermione-in-the-corner, always comforting and motherly after they've broken up with some ditzy Hufflepuff 5th year, always there! I'm _sick_ of being the goody-two-shoes!" And then, dissolving into sobs, she couldn't see Parvati's look of shock at her outburst.

"Hermione, you _need_ to see Madame Pomfrey. Now. Or I'll drag you there myself, honestly! You'll do much better in your studies if you feel well," she answered, quickly hugging Hermione and then proceeding to drag her to the Common Room, where Ron and Harry ran to her, looks of concern on their faces. They opened their arms to her, and, with a look of utter joy on her face, she ran to them and embraced them, her face shining with radiated joy.

"Hermione," Harry whispered as he hugged her, "Oliver will be all right; _Percy's_ taking care of him, Great Wizards! Tell him I say hello, and Hermione? You know that Ron and I will be here, don't you?"

Of course, what with Ron being Ron, he said, "Oh, dammit, Hermione! Harry and I, well, we've been sort of preoccupied… Isn't it horrible? _Us_ being more preoccupied than the super-student Hermione Granger! Give Oliver a hi for me, and tell him that we'll all go out to ice cream when this dratted fight is over."

Hermione never saw hide nor hair of Madame Pomfrey that night. But Parvati, laughing as she and Harry were singed in a game of Exploding Snap, knew that something was still horribly amiss. 

°

She is at Oliver's bedside, clutching his hand, tears streaming from her eyes. Percy has told her that she can stay for two days, that her schoolwork will be sent to her; he keeps babbling until he leads her into the quiet room where Oliver is, but she cannot hear him. She can only see her pale young man, his veins shocking blue against the pale white of his skin.

Later, after Percy has left, his bumbling words gone with him, a feeling of peace settles over her, sitting here, stroking her love's hand. But he does not see her, and tears begin to fall from her eyes onto his hands. Then, remembering her mother's arms around her as a little girl, she begins to sing-

"_Oh yea, I'll tell you something, I hope you understand… When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand…"_ Her voice is only slightly out of tune, but she doesn't care, nor does the man who she now kisses on the forehead. "_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide…"_

Her mother used to sing it to her, when the neighborhood girls rang her doorbell, and then loudly insulted her. She would hug Hermione, offer her a cookie, and then sing a Beatles song. Unlike Hermione, her mother's voice seemed to be perfect, but she felt content, kissing her lover and singing him a song that never failed to make her smile.

°

Later that night, when she had fallen asleep, she heard a voice calling her softly, and woke up, looking into brown eyes clouded with sadness.

"Oliver, dear, are you all right?" she asks, her voice sickeningly cheery as she embraces him, his head on her stomach.

"Hermione, you came!" he says, and, as he raises his arm to her, she can see the scars left there, barely healed, still pink and tender.

"Oh, Oliver, of course I'd come! I love you, dear. Mind you, though I can stay a while, I'll have to study…" She kisses his cheek, noticing with dismay how cold it is, and sits him back down on the soft bed. 

"How was your week and a half?" He asks, a hand twining through her hair as he kisses her nose, her cheeks, her forehead.

"Oliver-less, to say the least… Parvati was threatening to take me to Madame Pomfrey, but it's probably either too much sugar or PMS. But how are you so well, so suddenly? You were out cold about an hour ago!" she says, tucking the quilts up to his shoulders. As if remembering his pain, his face grows paler, and he does not respond for a few minutes. Finally, he whispers to her, the words barely reaching her ears.

"Would you sing to me again?"

And she does, of yellow submarines and bands with lonely hearts, of Lucy with her diamonds, and of songs that seem wrong. Most importantly, though, she sings of love.

°

The three days go by all too quickly for Hermione, but yet, she finds it almost unbearable to see her love suffering as he is. For she knows, though he puts on a grin when she's there to see him, he betrays himself in sleep. Finally, she makes him lie still as she whispers to him, comforts him, kisses him.

Percy gives her a Portkey for Saturday afternoon and Sunday, and begs her to keep up with her schoolwork. She smiles sadly, but thanks him. Then, after a kiss for Oliver, she is speeding back to Hogwarts.

°

****

Author's Note: Did you like all the Beatles references? They're the band I'm currently obsessed with; I love their music so much! Especially the Yellow Submarine CD, which I think everyone should go out and buy as soon as possible… Yes, I will try to get chapters out sooner; I promise. I've been rather busy with school, music, vacation, and creating a language. So, to thank my dear, darling reviewers:

****

G*Ness- Thank you! Sorry about not reviewing so many of your chapters; I've been rather busy writing stuff… It's funny, Sophie's World is supposedly an international bestseller, but I'd never heard of it until my friends started reading it. ;)

****

michee- I'm forever grateful to you for reminding me that I had to write about Ron and Harry! Well, this chapter has 'em both, and the next chapters should have them more and more, as well. And thanks for telling me I'm not stupid; however, you may now think so, considering how long it took me to get this chapter out… An O/H child fan, eh? I may be with you on this…

****

Moony- And now you're going to throttle me for making you wait, aren't you? :) Joking, but I agree, LOTR isn't to everyone's taste (everyone in my family 'cept for me doesn't really like it). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

cinder- Thank you! My plots can be dull; I like to think that the characters make up for this…

****

BabyStar- Danke! The new chapter is up, and I'm working on the next one as soon as this is posted!

****

Kneazle- Yes, a very popular pairing; I like to think that it's gaining on Hermione/Snape… I hope you liked this longer chapter, and thank you for the constructive crit! Another of my stories, Ophiuchus Ascending, has longer chapters, and chapter 2 was posted recently; you might wanna check that out. Again, merci, thank you!

****

LOTR&HPLver- Thank you! May I suggest reading any of G*Ness's stories? Or type in "Oliver Hermione" under the summary search?

Again, the new chapter should be up in about a week, but please don't clobber me if it takes longer… Thanks for reading; please remember to review!

Rosie Sinistra


	9. Overtaking Darkness

This is rather amazing; two chapters in less than a week! Anyway, please enjoy and review…

****

Overtaking Darkness

__

"With every mistake we must surely be learning,

Still my guitar gently weeps…"

~ While My Guitar Gently Weeps, The Beatles

During the next month and a half, everyone saw a change in Hermione. It was gradual, of course, but every time she came back from her weekend visits to Oliver, who was slowly recovering, she looked paler, more ill, studied more and laughed less. Harry and Ron would beg her to do things with them, would even help her study, and they could make her smile. But there was only so much they could do before her eyes would grow large and frightened, and she would silently worry over Oliver. 

One morning, when November was giving way to snowy December, Parvati noticed that Hermione's bed's curtains were open, and, though the darkness was barely giving way to light, that she was in the bathroom, bending over the sink. Vomiting. 

Quickly wiping the sleep from her eyes, she hurried to where Hermione stood, waiting for the girl to see her. When Hermione finally turns around, her eyes are wide and pleading, "Please, Parvati, _please_ don't tell Madame Pomfrey! I'm fine, really!"

"How long has this been happening?" Parvati asks, not wanting to give any clue of the action she plans to take.

"About two weeks, but it's been getting better. It was rather bad, those first few days, but now I'm fine!" she replies, wiping her face, which is still pale.

"You're going to see Madame Pomfrey, you know," Parvati replies, putting a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulders, which is rather promptly taken off.

"All right," she whispers, as if she has been defeated in a war for the most important thing she values.

°

Poppy Pomfrey was not a gentle woman, but she was kind. Looking up from her desk with concern, she quickly sat the still-sick-looking Hermione down on a bed, and made she and Parvati answer a barrage of questions: What had happened, how long it had happened, if there was a fever, what were possible causes of this, et cetera, et cetera.

Finally, as neither of the girls could answer the vast majority of the questions, she decided to give Hermione an all-around test. "The results will be ready tomorrow morning," she explained, preparing for the spell.

"_Thumu ulushiana_!" Madame Pomfrey said, and a lavender mist passed through Hermione, and back into the Madame's wand. Feeling suddenly very lightheaded, she sat down quickly on the bed, praying that, whatever her illness was, it would soon be cured.

°

"Hermione," Harry whispered as she sat down next to him and Ron at breakfast that morning, "Bad news."

Taking the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he handed her, she grimaced at the headline, "Death Eaters Attack Leaky Cauldron And Surrounding Muggle London!" This was an act that had marked Voldemort's first rise to power; it had disconnected the wizards in Diagon Alley from their homes, and, likewise, those throughout England from Diagon Alley through some sort of spell. There were not enough Aurors, the article continued, to secure the area. An alternate entrance, passwand protected, was being considered, but nothing was certain. More news would come later.

"What?" she gasped, shocked that her well-ordered, albeit magical world could come crashing down on her shoulders in such a manner. Being a witch, for her, had always been so much easier than being a Muggle; here, she always knew what to do, always knew the answer, and was respected. But now, when she needed an answer most, her mind was blank. Happily, Ron had some measure of common sense.

"Hermione, you need a piece of toast. Here; eat it," he said, shoving it into her hands.

"Are you visiting Oliver tonight?" Harry asked semi-casually, taking a gulp of his milk.

"It's _tomorrow _night, Harry, Percy wants me to 'stop interfering' so much, I guess. Portkeys are much safer than any other like form of transportation; don't worry, I'll be fine! But what about all this with Voldemort? I mean, Aurors aren't going to spring out of trees, are they?" Hermione asked, ignoring her bread, for nausea threatened her, and if she ate a bite, she'd be ill.

"Dumbledore's said he may recruit seventh year boys as Aurors," Ron answered, not noticing that Hermione wasn't eating.

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" she countered.

"Hermione! That's just what he _said_, to keep everyone safe, and you go on about women's rights!" Ron said, grinning at the prospect of an argument.

"Of course," she replied, grinning. A tiff with Ron would be refreshing!

°

****

Written on the Hand of Hermione Granger:

Note to self: Yell at Parvati next time I see her. When Pomfrey says there's nothing wrong, remember not to lord it over her, just be grateful!

°

__

Dear Hermione,

Percy's finally deemed me well enough to write to you; he's even worse than Madame Pomfrey! To think that we're the same age! He also tells me that your visiting is still safe, but I'd use one of those protection charms if I were you. I hope that you are well; I love you. And no, I'm not writing a short letter because there is nothing to say, but because I'll see you tommorow, today by the time you get this.

Love,

Oliver

°

"Professor Dumbledore?" Madame Pomfrey clutched a paper in her hand as she entered his office, still unsure of if she was doing the right thing.

"Yes, Poppy?" he responded, looking up from his pet phoenix, Fawkes, whom he had just been feeding. His twinkling eyes make her smile, and she remembers when they went to Hogwarts together, and regrets her foolishness in never telling him of her love.

"Miss Granger has a sort of, um, ailment, you see. And it's rather unheard of for a student of her, er, caliber to be in such a condition…" she answers, fumbling for the words to say, and becoming embarrassed all the same.

"I see… Thank you Poppy," he says, thereby dismissing her, to think of what to tell Hermione.

°

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing, feeling an odd sense of foreboding. _Come on_, the practical voice in her chided, _what's the _worst _that could happen?_ Honestly, her practical voice wasn't all that practical, was it?

Madame Pomfrey looked up from her desk, a faint look of concern on her face as she saw Hermione approaching. "Hermione, I think you might want to sit down," she said graciously as she rose, leading Hermione to one of the beds. 

"What is it? Some incurable disease? Or nothing at all, and you want to do more tests? Or is it that I'm losing my magic?" she asked, her eyes growing larger with concern. 

"No, Hermione, dear. It's just that, well… You're going to have a baby."

°

****

Author's Note: Well, this chapter should make michee happy! I know, I shouldn't expect any reviews after not having added chapters in so long, but will you please, _please_ review? I'll try and write faster if I know that people are actually reading… Do you have any suggestions about how to make the story better? Anything you want to see in later chapters? What do you want the baby to be, a boy or girl? Or do you just like the story and want to make me feel better? Just please review; it'll make my day!

Thank you!


	10. Confessions and Confusion

I know… No update forever. But I am determined to finish this by the end of the summer!

****

Confessions and Confusion

__

"Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play…

Now I need a place to hide away…

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go I don't know

She wouldn't say…

I said something wrong

Now I long for yesterday…"

~ Yesterday, The Beatles

_She must've gone crazy,_ Hermione thought wildly, _I'm Head Girl; I can't be pregnant! And how, if it exists, will the baby be raised, when Voldemort is attacking everywhere? How will I tell Oliver, who's just recovering from Voldemort's insanity? For that matter, how will I tell Harry and Ron, and _everyone_? What in this damned world will I ever do?_

"What? A baby? When?" She said aloud, not aware that her eyes betrayed her turmoil of thoughts, as did the hands that rested, white, on her stomach. _Yea, it _is_ a little rounder… I wonder why I never noticed before._

"You're due on July 1st; you're about two months along now. And don't worry, Hermione, it _has_ happened before," Madame Pomfrey replied, and Hermione could see kindness in the older woman's eyes, which had never shown itself with the woman's brusque nature.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, her face looking painted with its two bright red spots on paper-pale cheeks, "Madame Pomfrey; what will I do? Will Professor Dumbledore expel me? Can I still take my N.E.W.T.s?"

"Oh, darling," the older woman replied, silently wondering why in the world this brilliant young witch would have gotten herself into such a predicament, "Professor Dumbledore will talk to you on Sunday afternoon, with your baby's father, if he chooses to come. He'll answer everything. It'll be better soon…"

But Hermione, though slightly comforted in her teacher's arms, knew with a certainty beyond her age that nothing could ever be the same, and how would it ever, _ever_ be any better?

°

The moonlit gardens behind the Weasley House of Healing were beautiful, Hermione thought, sitting comfortably next to Oliver. If only she didn't have this burden to bear, but she was determined to tell him as quickly as possible.

"Oliver?" she said, not daring to look into his eyes, but fiddling with the leaves of a nearby shrub, "I'm pregnant. With your baby… But listen! Do _not_ tell a soul; what would everyone think? It'll be better for everyone; never speak to me again, never kiss me, never look my way! Hate me, all right?"

"Hermione, _what are you saying_? Are you _conscious_? I'm _happy_ that we're going to have a baby – shocked, of course, but happy nonetheless. And why in my right mind would I let pillocks like Malfoy and his crew insult you, hurt you?" Oliver replied, angry that Hermione, who was now sobbing into her hands, was now blocked off from him, as with invisible glass.

"No! I'll lie; I'll tell Dumbledore… Oh, I _don't know_ what I'll tell Dumbledore! I'll be normal until it's obvious I'm pregnant; I'll have the baby and be done with all of this! No! I will _not_ kill you by association! Forget this baby; forget that I ever loved you, all right? Forget _me_, please!"

Lurching forward on the bench, he swept her into his arms, ignoring her fists hitting him, her screams to _let her go now!_ Kissing her roughly, he whispered, "No. I will love you; death would be better than having you gone. No. I love you, Hermione!"

Freeing a hand, new tears blurring her vision, she slapped him with all the force she could muster, and ran, sobbing, to her room.

°

"What have I done?" she whispered to the ceiling, the paths of tears almost sparkling in the darkness. "What have I _done_? Lovely question there… I've lost him. Haven't I? Didn't he say he'd love me? But… Oh, _why_ did I have to do that? Well, think about it, Hermione… You know why you had to! So he can date the perfect blue-eyed blonde, have two kids and be perfectly content. So no one hates him. So I don't see him suffer because of me. Because I love him, dammit! But why does love have to be so hard?" Weeping, she fell asleep, not knowing that she was watched from the doorway.

°

"Percy, what would you do if Penny had gotten pregnant, wanted to leave you under the reason of keeping you safe, but you heard her talking after she tells you all this, and she's sobbing and saying how much she loves you?" Oliver asked his friend and doctor.

"What's Penny been telling you?" Percy Weasley asked, his face getting pale.

"Nothing! Just, think of it hypothetically, I guess. What would you do?"

"I'd talk some sense into her."

"What if you'd already tried that, and she'd slapped you?"

"I'd -- Oliver, what's going on with you and Hermione?"

"That."

"What's 'that'?"

"The whole hypothetical Penny thing."

"Ah."

"Exactly. Now do you know what the hell I can do?"

"Give her a month or two, chap. She'll come around by then," Percy advised, his ears tinted pink.

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'll talk to you then."

°

So it was that a very quiet Hermione came back to Hogwarts early. When she got there, appearing in her dormitory, all she wanted to do was throw herself on the bed and weep. After all, it was about Saturday lunchtime (though the thought of food made her want to vomit), and no one was there. Something, though, made her go to the bathroom, spend half an hour on hiding all traces of tears, and go to the Common Room.

Parvati and Ron were there, snogging. Though she tried to get to the Portrait Hole as quietly as possible, they heard her, and stopped, startled.

"Hermione… You're… back!" Ron said, confused and trying to mask his annoyance.

"Yes, Ron, and I'm s-sorry to break up y-your kissing!" she said, beginning to sob anew.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Parvati asked, rushing over to put an arm around her crying friend.

"Everything!" she answered brokenly, collapsing into a chair with Parvati's assistance.

"What? Explain, please."

"Wait, wait, please! Ron, get Harry; I might as well get this all over with at once…"

Within minutes, Parvati, Harry, and Ron were seated in front of her, looking anxiously at their friend, who looked back at them as if she was going to die.

"I- I'm pregnant…"

°

****

Author's Note: Well, as I said, I know I've taken forever. But I have the next chapter written, and ready to go. I hope you all review; I'd love you forever. And, because I feel like it, I'm having a contest! I need a name for the baby; any ideas? Post in your review, the winner gets a prize that I still have to determine…

Now, to thank my reviewers, who have more confidence in me than I do:

LightFaerie- Sweet? I guess; this story's rather sugary. But thank you! Am I really that predictable?

****

aznangelicgurl589- Thanks for the compliment; I know, another cliffhanger for you to enjoy. But don't worry, the next chapter'll be up before you die hanging there… XD 

****

Kieka- Yep, Hermione comes undone. It was bound to happen eventually, but don't worry, she'll be back to her usual place soon enough. I hope you like this fic, and don't hate the fact that I procrastinate really badly…

****

G*Ness- Even though I haven't reviewed any chapters of your fic (sorry, finals, and then I went to CO with Girl Scouts, and then there was jazz band…), but I love 'em all the same. Thank you so much for writing your fics! And thank you infinitely for reviewing mine!

****

Hayley Mills- As of now, no, Oliver isn't gonna die. ::Watches as all Oliver fans sigh in relief.:: He'll live, but other characters probably'll die. No clues as to which ones, though!

****

NiKiTa-G- Yep, looking back on it, it was way too fast for anyone to become a couple. Can we call it true love?

****

Kat097- How could I leave you hanging like that? That, my dear, is a talent of mine.

****

b- Thank you! And I will update the next chapter soon…

****

piper- Danke! Merci! Gracias!

****

Tarillyn- Yep, the foreshadowing. You're the only one that caught on; you deserve a prize… Hmm, what *sort* of prize? XD And, if you write the plot bunnie, kudos to you!

Thank you all, and please review!

****


	11. Friends and Lovers

Yes, I know this has taken forever to get out; see the author's note at the end.

****

Friends and Lovers

__

"There are places I'll remember all my life…

In my life,

I'll love you more."

-- The Beatles, In My Life

Hermione couldn't have been more startled when Harry hurried over to hug her. Sure, they'd gone out for a few months in fifth year, and they'd remained close friends ever since, but still – this was unexpected. She'd just confessed to the most disgraceful thing she could think of, and yet, he was still her friend. 

"It's Oliver's baby, I assume," he whispered to her, sitting now on the arm of her chair.

"Oh, yes! But—"

"But?"

"But no one else can know. I told him so, but he won't listen! Doesn't he know what could happen?"

"Hermione, dear, what would you do if you were him?"

"I would listen to reason and ignore me!"

"But don't you love him?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And that, Harry Potter, is why I'm begging him to stay away."

"Oh."

"Yes," she said, shuddering in an attempt to keep her tears back.

"Well," he said, letting her out of his hug, "_I_ think, that if I were you, I'd let him do as he wishes. He knows, Hermione, what could happen. And, you know what? I think you miss him."

Looking up at him, Hermione almost gasped at the wisdom in his eyes. _Maybe he's right_, she thought sadly. _But, somehow, I'm not entirely sure…_ But what she said aloud was, "Maybe, Harry. I just… Oh, you know better than anyone that we're all in danger from You-Know-Who at every step! A child of a spy and Harry Potter's best friend? And how would his career be?"

Smiling ever-so-slightly, Harry merely gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and left for the Quidditch pitch.

°

Harry agreed to come with her to speak with Dumbledore, but even this comfort could not prepare her for the shock of having her parents present. How would they react to their only daughter carrying a child? 

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, please sit," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I think we have some good news for you."

"Oh?" Marie Granger asked, a faint smile on her face.

"Yes, Mum, Dad, I'm going to have a baby," Hermione quickly said, blushing fiercely.

"_What?"_ her parents gasped, almost in unison.

"Who is the father?" her father asked quickly, glaring at Harry.

"Dad, it's not Harry – he just agreed to come and give me moral support. The father, well, he's got a career, and it's really more of my fault about this baby, and he knows, but I'm not going to tell anyone, all right?" she replied, trying hard to keep tears from her eyes, therefore giving herself away.

"But Hermione, dear, hasn't he got a right to be a father?" her mother asked, gently, coming to put an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I suppose, but isn't it more logical this way; better for him?"

"Hermione, what about you?" Harry asked quietly, looking at his hands.

"Me? Happy? Debatable," she replied, smiling cynically.

"So, when is the baby due to arrive?" her mother asked lovingly.

"July first, Mum," Hermione replied, beginning to get uncomfortable. Seeing this Dumbledore quickly said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm quite sorry to keep this visit so short, but I assume that Hermione still has homework, and this is quite overwhelming for her as it is…"

And, with a flick of his wand, her parents vanished. Then, Dumbledore turned to her, "Miss Granger, I don't understand not telling your parents that Oliver is the father of your child. Mr. Weasley has told me that he will be back at Hogwarts tomorrow; from what I have heard, he loves you and will not leave you on a whim. Furthermore, Madame Pomfrey will be doing all she can to keep the child safe. Why, Hermione?"

Then, after all the horrid burden had been lifted from her sagging shoulders, then Hermione Granger wept.

°

_Hermione-_ the owl's message said,

_I'd like to talk with you, just for a moment or two. Please?_

Oliver

P.S. Under the oak?

Noticing that Oliver wasn't at the staff table, she made a quick excuse to Harry and Ron, and ran to the oak.

Oliver stood there, fiddling with the leaves. When she arrived, panting, her hair like a bushy brown halo around her face, he opened his arms and there she clung, weeping and laughing. They twirled, hands tight around eachother. They were the wind; they were the dancing of sea-weed in the ocean. They, to any observer, were pure joy.

But then Hermione pulled away. "Oliver," she panted, "we – we can't do this… What if someone were to see?"

"Dammit, Hermione, do you think I _care_ if someone sees? I love you!" he replied quickly, fiercely.

"Oh," she said quietly, not knowing what she should say.

"Hermione—"

"Yes?"

"Don't -- let's not do this anymore! I heard you that night; please, admit it."

"You egotist!" Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I have an ego worth note, my dear. I pick the cleverest witch I know, don't I?" Oliver replied, laughing. 

"You're something special, you are…"

"And don't I know it?"

"Are you trying to get me to say I love you out of annoyance?"

"Possibly."

"Would it make you shut up?"

"No."

"Then what's the use?"

"I'd kiss you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then. I love you, Oliver Woo-" Of course, as Oliver kept his promise, she couldn't finish her sentence, but the meaning was still crystal clear.

"Hermione?" he asked, out of breath.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Debatable."

"What if I let you kiss me again?"

"Hmm… I guess that wouldn't be _too_ bad a bargain…"

"Oh, I'll provide extra, don't worry."

"_That_, love, was naughty."

"But aren't naughty boys loveable?"

"Argh!"

"I see."

"I certainly hope you do see!"

"So, will you marry me?"

"You're not going to shut up until I say yes, are you?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Can we name the baby Olly?"

"Over my dead body!"

"All right. Then will you marry me?"

"Oliver Wood, I, Hermione Granger, do pledge to marry you. Happy?"

"Obviously!"

°

****

Author's Note: I am rather sad to say that here ends my fanfiction, Under the Stars. I'd planned to make it about 20 chapters and have Voldemort greatly involved and have the babies born… But I couldn't; my writing of this has been lousy beyond belief. I've actually switched to the penname azure, and have been writing angst that, in my opinion, is much better writing, including an unusual Molly Weasley fic...

If someone would like to take over finishing the story, please email me at ballena_chica@yahoo.com and I will happily let you continue it.

Again, thank you _so much_ for your support, reviews, names, expectations, and everything. But this isn't the end of it all; there's still more fanfiction to write!


End file.
